


Hold me close and hold me fast

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: La Vie en Rose [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Flowers, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, No Dialogue In First Chapter, POV Edward Nygma, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Ed Nygma, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, nothing but fluff, pet turtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius and Ed get married. And build a family together. (they will have a daughter).Read all tags.Yes, Ed is trans. If that is not your cup of tea, I suggest leaving.Warning to those who plan to read this and are not transphobic, there is a trans pregnancy in this. I just wanted to let you know.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> Hi, Dearie! this is the fic, part two will start to have the baby. :)

 

 

 

At the end of each pew, there was a fat white ribbon and a small bundle of flowers. [Powder blue bluebells, pale yellow double tulips, daisies](http://www.bouquetweddingflower.com/wedding-flowers/flowers-for-the/bridesmaids/butter-yellow-and-blue-bouquet), and [dusty pink lemioniums](https://www.fiftyflowers.com/site_files/FiftyFlowers/Image/Product/limonium-natural-pink-blush-closeup-500_09e7714a.jpg). And the warm morning light streaming through the stained glass windows, all the colours, it was so beautiful. Overwhelming. This was all happening. The day had finally come. They were getting married. A wedding. It felt like he'd been waiting all his life for this but it was so overwhelming and wow. Ed was glad he hadn't promised himself anything stupid like not crying. If he was going to cry, he would cry. He was getting married to the love of his life, it was an emotional experience. And as the final preparations were made --checking that the catering and reception area was, in fact, ready and to specifications, getting dressed-- guests started filing in. Mostly they were from Lucius' family, a few friends from work, only three from Ed's own family. His maternal grandparents and their other daughter (Aunt Jo). They were the only family of his that mattered. Warm greetings, kisses, and hugs later he was back to preparing himself for the next few hours. His wedding. His own wedding was finally happening. By noon he'd have a husband, by noon he'd be a husband. Ed was glad for the simple wardrobe choice, they'd match; both in pale blue dress shirts and cream blazers with black slacks and shoes. A sprig of blue lilac and buttercups pinned to their left lapels. The ceremony went by with only one hitch, a hitch of breath when the two men both were hit by it all, that they were getting married. That they were going to be together, legally, for as long as they wanted (forever). They walked down the aisle together, hands clutched between them, grounding the two to the world. Before them Penelope (though she insisted that her name was Princess Penny), Lucius' three-year-old niece was led, throwing flower petals wherever she pleased. Lucius' brother, Jeremy, was best man. Kristen Kringle was a maid of honor along with Clemence (Lucius' sister). Bruce Wayne was ringbearer, on the strong insistence of Lucius (not that Ed would've refused, the boy was very polite and clever).

 

In the warm, multicoloured morning light they were married, they exchanged rings, vows, a kiss. The forms would be taken care of shortly. They ran out to the car, hand in hand, off to the reception. Through the short drive, the two men were engulfed in their own little world. A bubble of excitement, joy, love. Telling jokes and gushing over one another with a certain dreadful amount of sap.

 

Cutting and eating the cake was just as messy as it should be. Red velvet with buttercream frosting. Ed was glad that Lucius had tucked a napkin into his collar before shoving the piece of cake into his face. Not that he fared much better, revenge may be a petty sport. But it was quite welcome here. Besides, he wouldn't trade anything for the crisp ringing of Lucius' laugh. The following cakey and sticky kiss was even more priceless. Cleaning up the aftermath of cake to the face was somehow even more fun than the rush of caking his new husband. Lunch was great, the food, the company, the atmosphere. He and Lucius danced together for far longer than necessary, but that made it more fun, more special. Every one or two songs they'd switch who lead. It was too much fun for something so simple and near effortless. Some kisses tasted like the garlicky pasta they'd shared or champaign, but they all felt the same. Something similar to the wonder and giggly light feeling that blowing bubbles was to a five-year-old. Ed took a break from dancing after a good ten or 16 songs, he hadn't really kept track. Gran was listening intently to him describe his job, the more he talked the more Gran'pa seemed happy that he'd never even considered a similar career. Gran was fascinated by all the gory details, but then, he supposed with all those murder mystery shows and books she liked, it fit. Aunt Jo was sitting at a nearby table talking pleasantly with Lucius' parents and Ms. Kringle. Lucius was trying to teach Penny how to dance much to the amusement of Clemence. Jeremy was watching intently as one of his younger cousins attempted magic tricks. Alfred and Bruce were socializing with more cousins. There was no place in the world Edward would rather be, this was his family. All of them were his family now. All celebrating him and Lucius. All here to congratulate them.

 

Saying goodbye to wedding guests was only a little bittersweet. Though Ed had to admit as each party left he let himself relax a little more. Weddings were exhausting. He couldn't wait until it was just him and his husband alone, at home. Their bed was sounding very welcoming right about now. Not for the expected 'honeymooning' activities. Those could wait, he was drained. And he could tell Lucius was too. His smile was getting to look just the bit pained. Ed, chuckled, _the poor thing_. He looked like a tired puppy, who only just realized how far away home was and how much longer he'd have to stay up and awake. Not that Ed felt any different. His feet were aching, he was also feeling stuffy in his tux. When the last guest left they both sighed heavily. It may have only been three in the afternoon but wow, weddings took a _lot_  of energy.

 

Home was just a perfectly peaceful as he'd hoped it would be. Shoes came off first, then the mistreated feet were rubbed and socked torn off. then off came the blazers, shirts, and slacks. All were draped over the couch. Then a quick face wash and tooth brushing. Ed applied some cream to the scars on his chest, they were eight months old now. But he'd be damned if he stopped caring for his new flat chest as best as he can. Lucius gave him a lazy kiss. How could each new kiss feel better than all its predecessors? Ed didn't know, nor did he care. It was time for an unhealthily long nap. His first nap with his husband. The first of many. And so he went to bed with his new husband, lazily smiling until he drifted off, cuddling the love of his life beneath the soft blankets in a soft bed and quiet loft. The two men slept with new names; Lucius Fox-Nygma, and Edward Nygma-Fox.

 

 


	2. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebratory Wedding Turtle! (I'm serious)

 

In all the Wedding planning frenzy they'd forgotten to adopt a turtle per the agreed upon schedule. (One week prior to the wedding). Ed was not holding grudges on anyone, weddings were stressful, besides, it would probably be better for the reptile if their new keepers were less mentally stretched so that they could first build up the habit of caring for the turtle. The reptile selected was a box turtle who was promptly named Sir Squiggles. He was curiously exploring his new home, a tank with rocks a ceramic branch, his food and water bowls, a little, covered area to sleep in and a few plants.

Sir Squiggles seemed quite fond of eating the blooms off of the buttercups. It was endearing. He was like a lazy and less destructive cat. Though they did have to worry about Sir Squigles like he was a puppy after he tried eating part of his enclosure, a small ceramic rock.

The choking hazard sized stones were removed promptly and replaced with larger rocks that Sir Squiggles could not fit in his mouth if he tried. The turtle seemed to understand what they had done and seemed to give both of his care takers the stink eye for taking his small rocks, that he seemed adamant in believing were food.  

About two months after the wedding it was discovered that Sir Squiggles was not the only new addition to the family. Though, like Sir Squiggles, this was not too much of a surprise, as they'd been trying for a little human to join their ranks. The Fox-Nygma family was growing already. 

It was pretty exciting. They were trying for a baby but now it was actually happening! An embryo was now sitting in his tummy, starting the long process of becoming a new little human life. As soon as Lucius had found out he'd gave away all of the gift bottles of wine and swore to adhere to the same strict diet that pregnancy required. 

It was hectic the first two months, throwing up almost every morning was not pleasant, Edward swore to himself that he was gonna make sure this embryo turned into a wonderful and considerate human being or he was going to...well, he didn't know but whatever it was it would be violent and drastic. Lucius was a blessing, patient and talking him through the new strange moods that his new hormones gave him (as he'd done when Ed stopped T the week after their wedding). 

By month three he started having cravings. Mostly for pomegranate and garlic. The cravings got worse as months passed, and so did his self control. Early month five, Lucius found him eating cream cheese out of the tub with a spoon at 4 in the morning while watching Blue planet. Edward hadn't even been embarrassed about it, though Lucius looked at him like maybe he should have been. His excuse was "the baby likes cheese,"

Two days later he found himself packing raw garlic in his lunch, as well as some breath mints as he knew Kristen didn't deserve garlic breath, she dealt with enough BS already. And she did get him that lovely seat cushion that was saving his lower back. 

At five months and three weeks pregnant he and Lucius started seriously thinking about names. Mostly because brunch with Lucius' parents, they would most likely want to know what their grandbaby would be called. They were so happy at the prospect of another grandchild to coddle (so far little Princess Penny was the only one). 

Aunt Jo visited with a revolutionary gift, it was a heated foot massager. Gosh, it was needed. 

Gran insisted on mailing letters every week, asking for news on their little family and how the parasitic soon-to-be-human was. 

Edward narrowed down his personal favorite names to three. Mohasin if it was a girl (he was quite certain on that name), and Mirza or Iapheth. Lucius agreed with him on Iapheth, the rest of his favourites were Ezekiel and Cassian (if a boy), and Dvorah if a girl. 

Sir Squiggles was quite the intelligent reptile, while he may not have understood the concept of pregnancy he did observe a change. He would often walk over to the corner of his enclosure closest to Edward and eat his food there, taking small trips with each piece before eating it near him. It was sweet. 

Each ultrasound appointment Edward refused a gendering of the baby, he didn't want to know yet. Lucius wasn't bothered by that. Though Gran and Gran'pa did want to know. 

Soon enough a new human would join ranks in their little growing family, about two months now left to go.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the turtle is named Sir Squiggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff-fest. I sure love writing it while listening to the sappiest love songs I could find. 
> 
> [if you could comment that would make my day!]


End file.
